Fire Lily
by HPDisorder
Summary: Selfexplanatory really. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Magic**

She dodged to the right. Crouching low, she glanced to her left as an ill-aimed spell flew past her. That was a nasty one.

_Good thing he can't aim, _she thought, as she rolled forward and got back on her feet. Without even looking at him, she sprinted towards the turned-over table lying in the corner of the ransacked warehouse. Grinning as spells bounced off broken pots and smashed boxes, Lily focused her will on the sad looking table in the far corner. _Almost there._ The spells continued to shower down upon her, hitting everything—except her. Lily dove for the only source of protection from the flying spells and landed behind the table. What the fuck was going on here!

Admittedly, Lily acknowledged herself to be a first-class sprinter, but no one could be that bad at aiming. In fact, the guy had to be pretty skillful to hit everything but her. Lily was ready to pounce in a different direction, knowing the table would be blasted by a particularly destructive hex. Actually, she was half surprised that it hadn't been blown to smithereens yet. She had waited too long; why wasn't her body moving? And what was taking so fucking long for the death-eater to blast the table out of his way. Lily's eyes narrowed. Whoever the tall, black-robed man was, he did not intend to kill her. _He was trying to scare her._ Lily was half relieved and half—terrified? Damn. It was working.

She glanced at the dark warehouse and quickly drank in her surroundings. There were ripped boxes and smashed cutlery everywhere. The warehouse must have been at least the size of a Quidditch field. Had the death eater done so much damage in such little time? Her uncle was going to kill her…

Worrying about the scolding she was going to get when she explained this mess, Lily became very aware of her beating heart. The warehouse had turned into a cemetery. There were no more spells; instead an eerie darkness pervaded the building. Lily audibly gulped and started worrying about being alive for the scolding. This was not normal. If anything, her eyes should have been slowly adjusting to the dark. Magic was definitely a brew. Lily moved closer to the ground and away from the table. If something _was_ going to happen, she would have a wall behind her back. Slowly, she crept backwards towards the corner of the warehouse where two solid walls met like two rigid soldiers, loyally guarding her back. Feeling with her hands, Lily shrank into the wall and resisting the urge to close her eyes in panic, stared hard into the darkness. If only she had her wand.

She wasn't being stupid; she was following law. She was still a student at Hogwarts, about to enter her seventh year. She was simply abiding by the rules of the Ministry of Magic by not using her wand during summer—except for in emergency situations. Naturally, she had left it in her Uncle's house, where she was staying for the weekend before school started.

_Was that someone coming towards her!_ Lily mentally slapped herself. Now she was just hallucinating—apparently from the pounding fear within her. She breathed slowly. It was just paranoia…This was something out of a horror movie, not from what was supposed to be a lazy Saturday afternoon. Still, Lily tried to focus on the darkness. _Constant Vigilance!_ Adrenaline rushing through her, Lily couldn't help but smile, as thoughts of Quirky Alastor came to mind. He had graduated a couple of years ago—and was now 'missing.' She was one of the few who knew he was actually completely immersed in Auror training, which required total isolation from distractions—like society.

_There was definitely something out there. She was sure of it._ She did see something, something that looked like a black cloak swishing softly somewhere to her right. Or was it to her left? Why the hell were her thoughts wandering! It had to be this damned darkness that had decided to fill the warehouse with its black nothingness. Lily's heart beat faster. She tried to focus her gaze straight into the darkness. She blinked. _Was that a face?_

She had a split second to scream before he was on top of her. Horrified, she heard her scream die pitifully, crushed by the thick black darkness that pressed around them. Because he was clad fully in a death-eater's robe, Lily was only able to spit at the man's manic eyes, which glinted a cold, silver blue. Laughing in a low voice, which practically rumbled with menace, he slammed his body flat against her's, and pinned it against the corner. Apparently the two loyal soldiers that had her back had conveniently decided to go on a break. Trapped, Lily was half aroused by the sudden warm body against her own and half angered by his forwardness. At least she wasn't scared anymore, which gave her the advantage. But he didn't know that. Releasing a pleased moan, the death-eater rubbed his sex against her, using his hands to find access to her skin. Unfortunately for him, he did not know that Lily Evans absolutely hated to be caught in a helpless situation. He also was ignorant of the fact that she hated men who always thought that they could take advantage of women by using their strength to do cliché things like push them against walls, etc. It infuriated her. Poor guy.

Feeling her body tingle with elemental rage and passion, Lily grabbed the unsuspecting death-eater by the robes, stared him in the now very frightened silver blue eyes, and threw him across the warehouse—literally. She narrowed her eyes triumphantly. So focused on her goal, Lily was quite unaware that every atom of her body was energized with a new sensation that had nothing to do with the laws of muggle physics. Her red hair burst with flaming color, which did rather make it look like it was on fire.

The death-eater, dazed, and miraculously conscience, stared at the fiery diety across the warehouse. His illusion spell had dispersed, and instead the warehouse glowed bright with light from one source: Lily. His eyes widened as his mind cleared. She was emanating…_magic._


	2. Chapter 2

This definitely wasn't supposed to be happening.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver blue eyes narrowed slightly. He was being sent on a child's errand? Kill a worthless Hogwarts student? A tiny seventeen year old girl—Lily Evans. Horribly common name too. He had committed so much service towards his Lord. How could he be so demeaning as to ask him to "run along" and complete this task? It should have been reserved for those lower than himself. Weaker. _Have I fallen out of favor?_ He snapped out of his enraged bewilderment and looked at the Dark Lord seated in front of him.

Lord Voldemort smiled. Damius had always been so arrogant. This task would be good for his ego. _Look at the way he looks at me, as if he's been unjustifiably struck on the face!_ Lord Voldemort laughed silently… and yet… There was a small part inside of him that told him he had good reason to send one of his stronger death eaters. Lily Evans… yes, send Damius… just in case.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Damius stood up in shocked silence. The whole warehouse was reverberating with deafening magic, pulsating around her. He was as surprised as he was pleased. So the Lord had not just sent him on any old errand. Finally, some excitement, something worth reporting back to the Lord. He would tame this fire demon by force.

Taking careful aim, he pointed his wand at the bright creature before him, his mind shuffling through spells that would quench fire. But before he could come up with any good spell, he was thrown back by a piercing sensation. It was like fire he had never known. The dark lord had used fire to torture his underlings before, so he knew what being burned alive felt like. This fire was different; it was stronger and purer. His last seconds were filled with an intense feeling, permeating through every atom of his body; it was almost beautiful. Whatever it was, it was not pain. After what seemed to be like eternity, Damius closed his silver blue eyes forever.

She had never felt like this before. It surpassed all feelings of any heightened states of arousals that she had ever imagined she could be in. Mixed with adrenaline, her wild passion knew no bounds as she incinerated the man in the black robe. Her objective complete, she wanted to spread, licking all sorts of things. Pieces of wood and debris scattered across the warehouse were not enough. She had conquered it all, using everything's essence as fuel to drive her on. She was everywhere, but contained in the old warehouse. The fresh air outside was calling her. She desperately wanted to embrace it, feed on it. The oxygen was running low and it was putting her out. Pouting, she saw a small crevice where the huge doors to the warehouse met together when closed. _If only she could sneak through._ She flickered, licking seductively at the crack in between, beseeching the two doors to let her through to the world behind them—

Lily's senses came back to her immediately. She was on the floor covered in sweat. She couldn't breathe. The air had become too stuffy for her. Looking for escape, she started breathing harder in panic. Where was the air! Scrambling like a frightened rabbit, she made for the doors with limbs she just realized she had. Pushing through the doors felt like breaking the surface of the water after a long dive. She breathed deeply, settling her nerves, clearing her mind. After she was fully aware of her human self, she slowly turned around to look at the warehouse. She wasn't surprised—only horrified. The warehouse was… charred. All of it. The walls, the ceilings, and the floors were all burnt, not a corner remained clean. There were no signs of boxes of goods anymore, only mutilated black remains that hinted the possibility of objects that might have existed at one point. And off to the right side of the warehouse, lay some whitish looking objects. They were horribly scorched and on closer inspection, Lily realized they were bones. Silver blue eyes flashed across her memory before she turned sharply away.

Looking blankly at her half digested breakfast on the grass, Lily felt empty and exhausted, the kind of state felt after a long and harrowing ordeal that had burned her store of adrenaline completely to ashes. Floating in a state of mind that had temporarily drifted away from reality, she heard distant voices and screaming. She closed her eyes and went to sleep as arms hugged her and a few shocked voices started caressing her and asking her questions that had something to do with…with… ahhh.. oh well.

Lily became aware of sounds around her. Quiet voices were discussing something in worried tones. A small fan was whirring and birds were singing. With the new sounds, came feelings. She was lying on a bed and the fan was blowing air in her direction, thankfully. She felt awfully hot. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was in the guest bedroom at her Uncle's house. Yawning, she felt recharged as she looked at the smiling faces of her Aunt and Uncle, staring back at her. With them stood her parents who both looked as if they had just apparated over. Her eyes widened when she noticed another man standing in the little assembly before her.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes, well, I didn't think you'd have any trouble recognizing me. I came immediately when I heard what had happened. Certain people, at great risk to their lives, have informed me that Lord Voldemort sent a death-eater to your Uncle's house earlier today. Lily you need to tell me what happened in there. We can't act until we have a good understanding of what you just went through. I understand through your Uncle that it has been a good twelve hours since you threw up and lost consciousness outside your uncle's warehouse. I hope you have recovered enough to elaborate on the situation."

Lily did not hesitate a bit. Quickly, she summarized what had happened (she left some rather explicit details out of course) and tried describing the death-eater in as much possible detail as she could remember. Confusedly, she tried telling them about what had happened to the warehouse and the death-eater, but all she could get across was the fact that she had done it… somehow. The feelings of what she had experienced came to her clearly enough, but they weren't human or explainable… only felt. Her family and the professor nodded supportively through her speech and Dumbledore's eyes narrowed when she came to the part of her sudden acquisition of fiery powers. _He knows something_. Lily finished and sensing a tense uneasiness among the adults, she requested to be excused, so she could get ready and pack up. Dumbledore wished her well and told her to that he would see her in a few days, at Hogwarts. At that, she left them to talk in the guestroom while she went in search of a bathroom.

_ HOW IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!_ Lily wasn't ignorant. She knew what had happened to her smacked of elemental magic. There was no way that that could be true though! She had read all about elemental wizards and witches. They were powerful beyond anything of course and dangerous too. After what she had done today, she had no more doubts about the dangerous bit. The elementals had had their day and age, which had come and gone with the passage of time and now they were glorified in stories about ancient lore and magic. No one even knew if any existed anymore. Lily looked back at what she knew about her ancestors and no sign of elemental magic had ever existed within her family. There was no way she had inherited fire magic. In fact, most books and stories about these wizards and witches hinted that they were born from the elements, not normal human parents. These powers couldn't be…and yet… Lily closed her eyes, willing for the flame within her to rekindle. In seconds she could feel herself getting hotter. Lily opened her eyes in scared shock and immediately ran to the shower. This was going to be an interesting last year at Hogwarts.


End file.
